Los Mandamientos Uchiha
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Los Uchiha son seres especiales, ningún otro ser esta a su altura, porque, sencillamente, ellos son dioses, son perfectos. Como todo Uchiha, debe tener un comportamiento ejemplar y digno de su estirpe, por eso, aplican una serie de mandamientos, de las cosas que debe hacen o que sencillamente jamás harían./SN/alguna otra pareja/colección de one-shots, drabbles y viñetas/Más adentro
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos...**

 **Este es un proyecto un poco pequeño, espero les guste.**

 **Mi objetivo es llegar a los 20 fics publicados este año, porque presiento que el otro año mi tiempo se verá drásticamente reducido.**

En este fic encontrarán one-shot, drabbles, viñetas y puede que uno qué otro Two-shot, con SasuNaru y puede que ItaDei, mostrando un ejemplo de Cada mandamiento. Este puede desarrollarse en AU o en el mundo Ninja, así como pueden tener M-preg , lemon o diferencias de edad.

 **La autora está sujeta a sugerencias de la temática para los capítulos**.

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

****S&N*****

LOS MANDAMIENTOS DE LOS UCHIHA

PROLOGO

Es de cultura popular y muy bien sabido por todos, que, ostentar el apellido Uchiha en su nombre es sinonimo de perfección y respeto. Es una característica que te permite estar por encima de muchos otros, porque, vamos... Los Uchihas son perfectos (en TODOS y cada un de los aspectos, cabe destacar).

Todos sabemos que los Uchihas son el mas alto modelo de perfección convidó en la tierra; son inteligentes, atractivos, tienen un rostro perfecto y encantador (bueno... La gran mayoría), cabellos azabaches, castaños u otro color (rara vez visto) sumamente sedosos y absolutamente hermoso, cuerpos absolutamente perfectos y trabajados (ni un solo gramo de grasa en sus majestuosos cuerpos, que están... Ufff para el pecado), son varoniles, son sexis, están perfectamente proporcionados y demás...

Cualquiera pensaría que estás características las podría poseer otro individuo, pero ellos simplemente se diferencian del común por poseer el apellido Uchiha.

Como familia, los Uchiha tienen ciertas reglas, o mandamientos, de cosas que ellos de hacer o de cosas que jamás harían...

Quieren conocerlos...

.

.

.

.

Si quieren conocerlos, los invito a leer el próximo capítulo.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Les gusta la idea?

*los reviews son gratis, los reviews son amor*

CONTINUACION?


	2. 1- Un Uchiha no siente celos

**LOS MANDAMIENTOS UCHIHA**

 **EDAD:** 19 AÑOS

 **PAREJA:** SASUNARU

 **UNIVERSO:** NINJA

 **AVERTENCIAS:** LENGUAJE UN POCO FUERTE/ INSINUACIONES DE LEMON

 **CLASE:** ONE-SHOT (MAS DE 900 PALABRAS)

 *******S &N*******

 _ **"Un Uchiha no siente celos y en caso de sentirlos, jamás actuará en respuesta a ellos**_ _"_

Si... si, se sabía de memoria toda la verborrea de lo que implicaba ser un perfecto, honorable, y distinguidisimo Uchiha (modestia aparte), pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera como se sentía en estos momentos.

Una de las cosas que mas odiaba, y que no se atrevería a manifestar públicamente, eran a los usurpadores, que desde niños, le habían tratado de robar su puesto exclusivo como "mejor amigo" del zorrito Uzumaki.

Si bien, en su época, cuando el rubio le otorgó ese título le causó molestia y fastidio, con el paso de los años, lo planes de venganza, la huida de la aldea, ser alumno de Orochimaru, Taka, matar a su hermano, la venganza contra la aldea, la pelea contra el edo tensei, La derrota y sellado de Kaguya y la pelea en que casi mata a su mejor amigo, le hicieron replantearse mejor el asunto y decidió hacer, por primera vez en su vida una concesión y permitirle ostentar en su vida ese título, aunque habían ocasiones especiales, en las que su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo, deseaban tenerlo como algo más propio y exclusivo.

Volviendo al tema, la escena frente a sus ojos le causaba repulsión y deseos de sangre a partes iguales.

Cualquier persona sana de sus facultades mentales, claro está, simplemente vería el suceso como el de un grupo de amigos, que después de un arduo trabajo, se reúnen para compartir y disfrutar de su tiempo libre juntos.

Pero, el azabache veía a un mapache pelirojo que miraba a su rubio con ganas de follarselo en la menor oportunidad, a una ojiperla de gran busto, que, restregándole sus enormes tetas de vaca, buscaba seducirlo y llevárselo a la cama, a un gordito que seguramente lo secustraria y se lo echaría después de la cena y a una pelirosa arrastrada e inutil que quería engatusarlo, para que se casase con ella y la mantuviera de por vida.

Analizando detenidamente sus conjeturas, un tono carmín de dibujo en su único ojo visible, mientras un aura más oscura que el mismo Zetsu envolvió todo su cuerpo y sus músculos se tensaron, preparandose para cualquier ataque. No permitiría que nadie le ganara al rubio, ese rubio era suyo, si, definitivamente y nadie se lo iba a quitar... NADIE.

Preparándose, más que para una pelea contra el mismísimo Juubi, avanzó con pasos firmes hasta donde se oían las grandes carcajadas.

Los acompañantes del rubio, al sentir el aura oscura, pesada y amenazante que se aproximaba a ellos con rapidez, se apartaron del rubio y dejaron de reír de golpe, pues su instinto de conservación les indicaba que hací debían hacerlo.

Al ver que el rubio seguía riendo, se preguntaron internamente si ese chico no apreciaba su vida o era muy distraído y tonto como para notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Al dejar de reir, los miro, extrañado, a todos, preguntándose porque habían dejado de reír de golpe.

Cuando su Moreno amigo entró en su rango de visión, le regaló una sonrisa.

–¡hey, teme!– le saludó con aire jovial.

–dobe– saludo cuando se encontraba frente a él.

–Sasuke-teme, estábamos planeando con los chicos y a comer una barbacoa, quieres venir– pregunto emocionado y con una sonrisa. Sin notar el aura asesina del azabache. Que al recibir aquella noticia sintió más rabia, de la que antes ya tenía.

Mientras se alejaban un paso, todos pensaron que la segunda opción era la mas apropiada para describir al chico.

El azabache les regalo una mirada envenenada y celosa a todos, antes de, con su única mano, tomar la mano del rubio y atraerlo bruscamente hacia el, pegando sus cuerpos y dejando una mínima separación, en la que no cabría ni un pergamino.

–¡que demonios crees que haces, teme– le preguntó alterado, nervioso y sonrojado por la acción del azabache, mientras intentaba alejarse, siendo frustrado su intento de huida, por la mano izquierda del azabache, la cual uso para, descaradamente, darle una palmada en el culo al Uzumaki y luego estrujar con fuerza una de las nalgas.

–Mio, me perteneces– les gruñó a todos antes de bajar a sus labios y tomar apasionada y salvajemente su boca.

Las reacciones entre los presentes, desde el desmayo de las dos féminas por la impresión, hasta al cara de circunstancias de Akimichi y la mirada furica y envenenada del Kazekage.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta, el azabache le susurró.

–ahora tu y yo nos vamos a tu departamento, hay asuntos pendientes por solucionar– le susurró al oído con voz seductora, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole un gemido, y desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

****S&N****

Al día siguiente, los aldeanos que vivían cerca al jinchuriki del kyūby, afirman haber escuchado sonidos extraños y gritos desaforados entonados a viva voz por el ocupante y dueño de la casa. También afirman haber visto salir al último miembro de los Uchiha, con la ropa desarreglada, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara y un pequeño morado en el cuello.

—S&N—

Sasuke observaba con diversión el extraño caminar que tenía su, ahora, novio ese día.

–te odio, maldito bastardo, ttebayo– le susurró por lo bajo el rubio.

–me amas y me los dejaste bien en claro anoche– le devolvió con una sonrisa ladeada, llena de satisfacción y burla.

Y podía presumir con todo el orgullo del mundo que no era un hombre celoso, porque claro, hay una gran diferencia entre ser celoso y defender lo que es suyo, y el que tuviese la osadía de objetar los contrario podría prepararse para arder en las llamas del amaterasu.

Y si alguien osaba a acercase más de lo normal a su rubio, para ese ser desgraciado tenía preparada una lista de torturas especialmente elaboradas por el.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Que tal les pareció el capítulo...

Se reciben sugerencias...

CONTINUACION?


	3. 2- Un Uchiha no se sugestiona x amenazas

**LOS MANDAMIENTOS UCHIHA**

 **EDAD:** 21 AÑOS

 **PAREJA:** SASUNARU

 **UNIVERSO:** NINJA

 **AVERTENCIAS:** LENGUAJE UN POCO FUERTE

 **CLASE:** VIÑETA (889 PALABRAS)

 *******S &N*******

 **"Un Uchiha jamás se dejará sugestionar mediante amenazas"**

–Sasuke– el rubio zarandeo suavemente a su esposo, el cual se encontraba sumido en el mundo de los sueños.

–Sasuke– llamo un poco mas fuerte y moviéndolo con un poco más de fuerza.

–¡Sasuke!– le gritó, mientras lo estrujaba de un lado a otro, recibiendo como respuesta un bufido de este, y que tomará sus cobijas con brusquedad, girando su rostro hacia el lado contrario, en busca de comodidad y descanso, puesto que, su abultada fierecilla rubia era un poco pesada de lidiar.

–¡UCHIHA DE MIERDA, LEVANTA YA TU CULO DE MI CAMA!– pronunció con aquella aterradora voz, que asechaba los sueños del pelinegro, mientras de una potente patada, lo mandaba a volar, algunos metros fuera del lecho matrimonial.

–¡AHORA QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI, DOBE!– le gritó desde el piso, con furia e histeria, callándose de inmediato, al notar que la había cagado, puesto que, el aura asesina que se mandaba su flamante rubio, aumento a niveles insospechados.

Y si, él, Uchiha Sasuke, el ninja temerario, temido y respetado, que se enfrentó a cientos de ninjas poderosos, peleo codo a codo con los grandes, se enfrentó a situaciones que pusieron en severo riesgo su vida y tuvo el más épico de los enfrentamientos con su amigo y, ahora esposo, Uzumaki Naruto, jamás había sentido tanto miedo, como este momento. Cualquier persona le llamaría, cobarde, estupido, ridículo o idiota, por asustarse con una situación semejante, pero vamos, no cualquier persona tiene a un esposo tan llamativo, flamante y cambiante como el suyo, que además de todo, es contenedor de un bijiū y encima de todo lo anterior, esta esperando un hijo suyo, por el cual rogó, molestó y suplicó, hasta casi estar parado en las cejas, y, por si no están conformes con lo anterior, tiene hormonas, las cuales, de salirse de control, podían causar, desde la quinta guerra mundial shinobi, hasta, la pérdida irreparable de su hombría (si, si, el pajarito, su mejor amigo o como lo quieran llamar)

...

El último pensamiento, hizo que un potente escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, puesto que, la primera vez que se había negado a complacer uno de sus caprichos, este había amenazado con tomar su katana y cortarle las bolas, para que no tuviese más descendencia y no pudiese dejarle embarazado de nuevo, puesto que, según el, no aceptaría llevar en su vientre el hijo de un maldito bastardo engreido, que era desconsiderado y no trataba con el debido cuidado a su marido. Y también dijo que era la última vez que pasaba por esto, que el clan Uchiha se podía ir a la verga y que primero se la chupaba toda su descendencia (la Uchiha) antes de volver a prestarse para esto. Y como última advertencia dejo, que si tantas ganas tenía de revivir al clan, que aprendiese el jutsu y se embarazara el, que para follarle, él no tendría ningún problema.

...

–esta bien, está bien, que deseas esta vez– pregunto con serenidad, cediendo y preguntando qué se le ofrecería a su rubio esposo está vez. Mientras se paraba del suelo y miraba como, su aura asesina desaparecía por completo, y una sonrisa bastante tierna se formaba en sus labios.

–¡quiero postre de natas!– declaró con una sonrisa amplia y una voz cantarina.

–¡QUE!– bramó –sabes que en esta época del año no se consiguen esa clase de postres– exclamó consternado y alterado... Conseguir esa clase de postres era una rareza, algo imposible de lograr.

–que dijiste– siseo tetricamente, con una aura oscura, mucho más densa que la anterior y pensando seriamente el levantarse y tomar la katana.

–que no te preocupes dobe, que en un momento te la consigo– exclamó apresuradamente, mientras se vestía con una velocidad inigualable –en un segundo regreso– dijo invocando su jutsu espacio-temporal, moviéndose entre las dimensiones y buscando el dichoso postre.

Lo bueno es que solo faltaban ocho meses, una semana, un día y siete horas, para el nacimiento de su hijo... Realmente poco tiempo... No?

Y que quede muy en claro, que esto no lo hacía porque tuviera miedo o porque se lo ordenó su esposo, no señor, el era un Uchiha y no se dejaba gobernar bajo ningún motivo. Simplemente lo hacía, porque eso garantizaría el bienestar de su esposo, así como el sano desarrollo de su hijo.

*****S&N*****

Toda la aldea sabía que el Uchiha, a pesar de todo lo que era y lo que había sido, le temía a su esposo, pero era un secreto a voces, puesto que, decirlo en voz alta, acarrearía dos apocalípticas y desastrosas situaciones.

La primera sería un fogonazo en el culo, causado por el amaterasu del Uchiha, o un abrazo "amistoso" cortesía del susano, o en su defecto, recibir una "pequeña" descarga eléctrica, cortesía del Kirin*, sin incluir la terapia a base de "amigables" genjutsus que, al Uchiha, le encantaba obsequiar.

O la segunda opción, sería sentir el poder de la venganza, del siempre sonriente y amistoso, séptimo Hokage, que sería equiparable a, todos y cada uno de los castigos que pudiese darles el chico Uchiha, más, un pase, ida sin retorno, a conocer el mismísimo infierno.

Definitivamente, lo mejor era no meterse con esta pareja. Claro, si eres una persona en sus cinco sentidos y con instinto de conservación.

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Como ya les dije, **se aceptan sugerencias**.

Espero que les halla gustado y nos leemos en otro capítulo.

Hasta aquí...


	4. 3- Un Uchiha no se sugestiona x chantaje

**LOS MANDAMIENTOS UCHIHA**

 **EDAD:** 19 AÑOS (SASUKE Y NARUTO) – 24 AÑOS (ITACHI Y DEIDARA)

 **PAREJA:** ITADEI/SASUNARU

 **UNIVERSO:** ALTERNO

 **AVERTENCIAS:** LENGUAJE UN POCO FUERTE/ INSINUACIONES DE M-PREG/ UN POCO DE VIOLENCIA

 **CLASE:** ONE-SHOT (MAS DE 900 PALABRAS)

 *******S &N*******

 **"Un Uchiha no se deja sugestionar por chantajes."**

El día era precioso, el sol alumbraba, los pajaritos cantaban y hoy tendría la oportunidad de espiar y acosar... Perdón, de analizar detalladamente su comportamiento y estudiar a Deidara.

Deidara era el cuñado de su tonto hermano menor y el hermano de Naruto, la pareja de su hermano.

No podía negar, que en su época, Naruto le había llegado a gustar, pero, barajando las posibilidades y notando que su hermano era muy territorial con su novio, porque los Uchiha no son celosos (léase el primer mandamiento) y que si lo descubriese teniendo esos pensamientos, le rebanaria la cabeza, fijó su vista en otros horizontes, descubriendo, a la preciosidad de hermano, que se mandaba el rubio novio de su hermano.

Y, a pesar de que ese rubio había puesto en riesgo su integridad física y, en alguna que otra oportunidad, la salud de sus, no natos hijos, el resolvió que ese rubio era suyo, y que no permitiría que el artista de tres pesos (lease Sasori) o el maldito degenerado de su tío (léase Tobi), le quitara a su rubia pareja (aunque el aludido no se diera por enterado del asunto)

*****LMU*****

Al llegar a su casa, le sorprendió de sobremanera, encontrar a su hermano y al rubio menor en su casa, puesto que, si ellos estaban ahí, también estaría Deidara.

–buenas tardes, tonto hermano menor, Naruto-kun– saludo respetuosamente.

–Buenas tardes Itachi/Comadreja– saludaron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono.

–hace cuanto tiempo están aqui– pregunto casualmente, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones beige que componían su sala.

–llegamos hace media hora– aviso el rubio menor –aunque me sorprende que Deidara se este tardando tanto, hace un rato me dijo que iría al baño– comento preocupado.

–yo oi pasos en las escaleras, seguramente subió al segundo piso– comento despreocupadamente el menor de los azabaches, mientras miraba con media sonrisa a su hermano.

Analizando detenidamente y sacando sus conjeturas, esquematiza que, en el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones, la segunda habitación a mano izquierda era la suya, en su habitación se encontraban sus cosas, entre ellas, su armario, y que en el segundo cajón, al costado de la derecha, se encontraba el más oscuro de sus secretos, más que los noventa vídeos de porno gay diferentes, que tenía de morenos y rubios almacenados en la memoria de su pc; su colección privada de Deidara.

Si su Deidara se encontraba en el segundo piso, y por casualidad encontraba su habitación y, para buscar algo que lo inculpase, rebuscaba por toda la habitación y diese la casualidad de que encontrará el contenido de ese cajón, seguramente lo desollaría vivo, y de paso, le arrancaría de raíz a sus "hijos".

¡Oh! Vamos, esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas, cuantas probabilidades habían de que Deidara ingresará a su habitación y encontrará ese vergonzoso contenido.

–¡MALDITO ITACHI-PERVERTIDO-DEGENERADO-ACOSADOR-UCHIHA!– reberbero un potente grito con furia y con toda la intencion de un asesino en todos los rincones de la lujosa mansión.

El Mayor sólo pudo tragar grueso, y con pasó raudo, dirigirse a la habitación, donde el mayor de los rubio, gritaba improperios a diestra y siniestra, contra el.

****S&N****

Al ingresar a su habitación, noto el aura siniestra y pesada que envolvía todo el lugar, con lentitud, avanzó al lugar donde se encontraba el rubio, notando con desdén, como el segundo cajón del costado derecho abierto y el rubio sostenía la mejor fotografía que tenía suya (una donde el rubio aparecía casi desnudo y llenito de jabón, mientras se duchaba sensualmente)

Instintivamente, protegió a las pequeñas de la familia y dio un paso más.

–dime, pedazo de bastardo degenerado y cochino, que hacen estas cosas aqui– pronunció con una voz tétrica y escalofriante, mientras se giraba al mejor estilo de la niña del aro y le lanzaba una mirada que prometía una muerte, una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

–yo puedo explicarlo, eso es...– trato de explicar, fingiendo serenidad, siendo cortado por el menor.

–ni lo intentes, pervertido acosador maniaco-obsesivo, quiero que recibas todo esto ¡YA! y me lo entregues y también que borres todo el porno que tienes en tu computador– exigió el rubio mientras se ponía en jarras y lo miraba amenazadoramente.

–¡NO! No pienso renunciar ni a mi porno, ni a mis tesoros– exclamó con valentía y retando a la suerte y a la paciencia del rubio.

–vamos a ver comadreja, me parece que no entendí bien, pero voy a replantear mi petición de una mejor manera, te lo voy a poner fácil, o me entregas toda esta parafernalia de perversión que tienes de mi y birras el porno, o el decano de la Universidad y todo Youtube, conocerán de primera mano las estupideces que llegas a hacer cuando estas borracho– lo dijo amenazadoramente y con una sonrisa de suficiencia el rubio.

El rostro de Itachi empalideció y su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de terror y miedo... Ese vídeo no, esa fue una época de su vida bastante vergonzosa, ese día había bebido de más, llegando al punto de bailar encima de una barra, mientras se comportaba como una puta, coqueteandole a varios chicos Varones y restregandose con ellos y haciendo la peor actuación que un varón podía hacer con un vestido verde limón y tacones fuccia.

–¡No, por favor! ¡Ten piedad!– suplico el Uchiha, imaginando la cara que pondría el decano de la Facultad, si se enteraba que el mejor de sus alumnos se comportaba de esa vergonzosa manera con unos traguitos demás. –ya voy– cedió con pesar y Pena, mientras se dirigía arrastrando los pies, hasta su ordenador y eliminaba los archivos y luego, de la misma manera, iba a la cocina por una bolsa negra, para entregarle su mayor tesoro a Deidara.

Y no le hacía caso porque Deidara lo ordenará, no señor, los Uchiha no se dejan sugestionar mediante ninguna clase de chantaje o extorción, eso jamás, simplemente lo hacía porque sabía reconocer las ofertas, y aquel era un trato beneficioso para ambos.

...

Una vez, finalizada la tarea, le entregó absolutamente todo al rubio, el cual lo miro con una sonrisa de superioridad para después agregar.

–ahora que lo noto, quien iba a decir que el perfecto y maravilloso primogénito de la familia Uchiha era un degenerado pervertido y un jala-ganzo de primera, que dirían en la Universidad si se enteraran...– suspiro con fingida preocupación.

–que más quieres de mi– le preguntó con molestia y sospecha, a sabiendas de para donde iban los tiros.

–que me invites a comer durante todo el año– pidió, como si tal cosa.

–¡que!– se atrevió a exclamar el tacaño –pero si tu tragas como elefante–

–escuche replicas, Pervertido-baka– le dijo amenazante.

–esta bien– gruñó entre los dientes, lamentando con pesar la futura suerte de billetera-chan y de tarjeta-chan, y eso, si no quedaba en bancarrota este año.

–si eso es todo, me voy, pero antes...– dijo, para después tomarlo de los hombros y acestarle un potente rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

–¡MALDICION!– se dejó escuchar el potente grito, que posiblemente ayan escuchado hasta la otra cuadra.

–eso te pasa por pervertido, por acosador, por robarme mi ropa interior, por espiarme mientras me ducho, y para que no puedas jalar a tu ganzo, por lo menos en una semana, cochino– le dijo con sorna, para después abandonar la habitación, dejando al mayor revolcandose en su miseria y lamentando la futura pérdida de las joyas de la familia.

****S&N****

–es un placer hacer negocios contigo– le dijo Deidara, mientras le extendía un sobre de manila cerrado, con bastante contenido, por lo abultado que se veía.

–lo mismo digo– sonrió de lado –espero que hayas quedado satisfecho con tu hallazgo– deseo con un tinte de maldad en su voz.

–como no voy a estar satisfecho, si gracias a ti tengo asegurada mi tranquilidad y suministros de comida por todo el año– le confesó feliz, mientras el otro revisaba el contenido del sobre, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver aquellas hermosas fotos de su novio.

–si eso es todo, adiós, nos vemos luego, o sino Naruto puede sospechar– sugirió

–tienes razón, Sasuke, no vemos luego– dijo desapareciendo de allí.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, puesto que había logrado dos cosas; primero, había conseguido las fotos que su novio se había negado a enseñarle, de cuando era pequeño, y segundo, pero no menos importante, se había vengado de su hermano, por mirarle el culo lujuriosamente a su novio. Después de todo, la venganza se sirve en plató frío.

Además, su hermano no tenía porque enterarse de que el había sido el soplón, tampoco tenía que saber que le había robado algunos vídeos, pero si tenía que tener presente que un Uchiha cuida lo que es suyo.

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les guste y que les sanque, aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa.

Es cosa mía, o a los rubios les gusta demasiado meterse con las partes nobles de los hermanos Uchiha.

Sin más que agregar los dejo.

CONTINUACION?


	5. 4- Un Uchiha JAMAS pide perdón

**LOS MANDAMIENTOS UCHIHA**

 **EDAD:** 19 AÑOS (SASUKE Y NARUTO)

 **PAREJA:** SASUNARU

 **UNIVERSO:** NINJA

 **AVERTENCIAS:** LENGUAJE UN POCO FUERTE/ UN POCO DE VIOLENCIA

 **CLASE:** ONE-SHOT (MAS DE 900 PALABRAS)

 *******S &N*******

 **"Un Uchiha JAMAS pide perdón"**

Tenía que analizar fríamente la situación. No podía realizar movimientos a la ligera, tenía que emplear movimientos precisos y directos. Esto podía catalogarse, quizá, como una misión de rango SS. Ninguna misión había sido tan difícil, como esta, hasta el momento.

Ya estaba cerca, sólo faltaba un poco, sólo un poco, ya lo iba a alcanzar, sólo unos pocos centímetros los separaban, lo tenía... ¡lo tení...

–¡Ni lo sueñes bastardo!, no volverás a tocarme, ttebayo– dijo para irse rápidamente y cerrarle la puerta de la habitación en la cara.

Sólo supo maldecir su suerte. Sólo un poco, sólo unos centímetros le hicieron falta para tenerlo...

Pero como el tenerlo y perderlo, es como no tenerlo...

Tsk, chasqueo por lo bajo, tenía que atacarlo sorpresivamente y dominar la situación, no podía, sencillamente lanzarsele y tomarlo contra su voluntad, porque sería como avivar las hostilidades, lo que desencadenaría una serie de eventos desfavorables y no contemplados dentro del sistemático plan.

Y a todas estas, como fue que terminamos en esto...

FLASHBACK

Naruto dormitaba cómoda y profundamente sobre su lecho, desde hace un año, compartía la casa con su mejor amigo, ahora pareja, Sasuke Uchiha.

Estaba de lo más comodo, teniendo el mejor de los sueños, cuando un pinchazo en su corazón, le hizo levantarse de prisa y salir corriendo hacia su cocina, donde presenció el peor de los crímenes...

–¡TU MALDITO BASTARDO!– le siseo con una aura demoníaca, envolviéndolo por completo, mientras miraba al Usurpador y desgraciado, comerse aquel platillo, que tan especialmente había guardado para ese día.

–buenos días, dobe– le saludó, haciéndose el idiota e ignorando su tono de palpable furia y molestia. –dobe, espero que no te importe que me haya comido uno de los envases de tu porquería, ni en la despensa, ni el el refrigerador había algo de comer y lo único medianamente decente fue esto– le dijo como si tal cosa, aumentando la furia del Uzumaki.

–¡No! Que me va a importar, pedazo de bastardo, sólo acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte– le gritó el rubio –y tras de que te comes el último tazón de ramen de una edición especial de superpuerco con algas, la única en su especie y la cual era mi desayuno, ¡tu! maldito bastardo profanador, tienes el descaro de atreverte a decir que es una porqueria– le gritó, haciendo que la aura oscura que lo rodeaba, aumentar a niveles catastróficos.

–ya, ya. No armes tanto escándalo dobe, después te compro algo, que se yo, o vas tú y te lo compras– le dijo con fastidio, mientras se terminaba el contenido del envase.

–o sabes que, se me ocurrió un maravilloso castigo, ideal para tu ofensa– siseo con malicia el rubio, dándole un muy mal presentimiento al pelinegro –no me vuelves a poner uno solo de tus dedos encima– susurro para irse.

El pelinegro se quedó palido. Si no lo podía tocar, significaba que...

–¡DOBE!– vocifero –es un simple cuenco de ramen, no es para tanto– trato de defenderse.

–no vas a volver a follar– le dijo el rubio, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

de eso ya llevaba una semana, y realmente se estaba muriendo de ganas por hacerle mil cochinadas a ese provocativo y volatil rubio.

Ya había intentado tomarlo en contra de su voluntad y le había dado un sartenazo en la cabeza, había intentado chantajearlo, había intentado provocarlo, y no dio resultado, había intentado provocar celos en el, y tuvo que ir a reclamar sus derechos de propiedad sobre el, porque estaba de lo más de feliz con el mapache ojeroso.

Estaba tan desesperado, que se estaba cuestionando seriamente, emplear el último recurso... Pedir perdón.

—S&N—

Unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de su letargo, al abrir, se encontró al imbécil de su novio. Estaba dispuesto a cerrar, cuando esté le detuvo y hablo.

–dobe, yo no estoy para pelear o para lo que te imaginas– dijo, viendo con sospecha la sartén que descansaba en la mesa del rubio.

–entonces– pregunto.

–yo... Yo... Yo sé que estuvo mal lo que hice y quiero... Pe-pedirte per... Per-don– pronunció suavemente y a las trancas, pues le era difícil renunciar a su orgullo.

–no escuche teme– comento con malicia.

–¡que me perdones por haberme comido tu ramen! ¡Feliz!– vociferó, con todo su orgullo, ya destrozado.

–te perdono tu ofensa– exclamó con inocencia y felicidad, el azabache estaba más que feliz, y ya iba a lanzarse como un león, para saciar sus ganas, cuando estás palabras lo frenaron en seco –pero te quedas un mes sin servicios– agregó el rubio con un aura siniestra.

–¡MALDICION! DEBE SER UNA BROMA, DOBE– vociferó, completamente fuera de sí.

...

Era definitivo, un Uchiha no pide perdón, y el no lo volvería a hacer, ya idearía otras formas de someter al dobe, sin sacrificar su orgullo.

...

Cuentan los moradores de aquel remanso de paz llamado Konoha, que las cuatro semanas siguientes a esto, fueron las más negras de su historia. Los desmanes y destrozos eran incontables, el poblado tenía miedo de salir de sus casas, y más si se encontraban cerca de la casa del Uzumaki, y todos se preguntaban, como se almacenaba tanta oscuridad y sentimientos negativos adentro de un solo cuerpo. Puesto que con la noticia, el Humor del Uchiha se había trastornado, hasta el punto de ser más temido que la mismísima Kaguya.

Después de múltiples charlas del Uzumaki, las múltiples peticiones del poblado y sus súplicas implorando a aquel poderoso héroe para que los salvará, el Uzumaki sedio y levantó el castigo.

También cuentan, que tres días después, volvieron a tener noticias del héroe de Konoha, caminando de manera rara y sospechosa, y con muy notorias marcas en su cuello, pudieron notar, adicionalmente, que aquella aura demoníaca traída desde el mismísimo infierno había desaparecido, y ahora se podía observar a un Uchiha feliz (es como un Uchiha, pero un poco más sociable, sólo un poco) y satisfecho.

Al parecer, el héroe había salvado a la aldea de nuevo... Pero lo único que no se había salvado, era su culo y su cuerpo.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Les gustó?

CONTINUACION?


	6. 5- Un Uchiha no cede a sus instintos

**LOS MANDAMIENTOS UCHIHA**

 **EDAD:** 19 AÑOS

 **PAREJA:** SASUNARU

 **UNIVERSO:** NINJA

 **AVERTENCIAS:** LENGUAJE UN POCO FUERTE/ INSINUACIONES DE LEMON

 **CLASE:** DRABBLE (MAS DE 700 PALABRAS)

 *******S &N*******

 **"Un Uchiha no cede a sus bajos instintos"**

Inhalar, exhalar... Respirar profundo, tranquilizarse, no mirarlo, no pensar... Pensar en Sakura desnuda, pensar en Sai desnudo, pensar en... En Itachi desnudo y bailando salsa choke... Si, en Itachi bailando desnudo sobre una mesa.

Tenía que distraer su mente de observar a detalle, esas hermosas, paraditas, redondas, suavecitas, grandes y apetecibles nalgas, que lo llamaban, lo tentaban a estrujarlas y azotarlas, a amanzarlas con sus manos y también pedían que su amiguito (el pajarito, la cosita, la joya de la familia) se colase en su interior. Cubiertas, únicamente, por un insulso short, que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada glúteo y le cubría de manera perfecta, y el cual, el se moría por quitar, y le tentaba a rasgarlo completamente, para liberar aquella hermosura de su prisión.

Tenía que distraer su mente de observar con lujuria, las sabrosas, torneadas y perfectas piernotas que se mandaba ese rubio, apenas cubiertas por ese maldito short. Ganas no le faltaban de colarse en el interior de ellas y manosearlas tanto como le fuera posible.

O que decir de aquel maravilloso torso, esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, bello, atractivo, llamativo y excitante, con cada cosa bien puesta en su lugar, con unos pezones paraditos, rosaditos y bastante apetecibles, que le invitaban a darles una probadita.

Todo aquello, en conjunto con la hermosa carita del rubio, le tentaba a cumplir sus más sucias y tórridas fantasías con el rubio. Quería tomarlo, quería enterrarse en su cuerpo y poseerlo hasta desfallecer, quería escucharle gemir por su toque y entonar su nombre con lujuria, quería esto y mucho más. Pero el era un Uchiha y no caería preso de sus instintos, no, el se controlaba.

Una persona racional, que lo viera desde afuera, vería a un pervertido, un completo salido, que miraba con lujuria y tratando de tragarse con la mirada a un inocente rubio, que jugaba, ajeno a las intenciones de aquel pervertido, el cual tenía un derrame nasal y su sobresaliente miembro, que resaltaba en la pantalonera y apuntaba hacia en infinito cielo.

"Mentirosos, viles embusteros" pensaba el Uchiha.

...

–¡Maldicion!– exclamó el Uchiha, al observar como el rubio se cayó y trataba de levantarse, haciéndolo de una manera muy insinuante y tentadora, a ojo del Uchiha.

Su miembro creció, y temió, porque, de seguir así, su pene erecto terminaría por romper la pantaloneta.

Su mente en este momento ya volaba muy lejos y su auto control se había ido a la mierda. En sus cavilaciones se preguntaba qué lugar será mejor opción para tener un polvo rápido con su mejor amigo, se preguntaba qué lugar le favorecía más si la playa o un fronduoso árbol, también se preguntaba cómo se vería su verga profanando el cálido agujerito de su amigo o cuanto picaban algunos granos de arena en el miembro y en el culo.

Sin meditar, y mandando su auto control, su racionizo y su amistad al mismísimo infierno, se acercó a paso firme al rubio, y tomándolo de la mano, se dispuso a llevárselo de ahi, ignorando las quejas y los berridos de este.

–sueltame bastardo, a donde me llevas, ttebayo– exclamaba el rubio dando de voces, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.

–vamos a calmar a la bestia– respondió con simpleza, mientras se realiza los labios, en anticipación a lo que venía.

–de que bestia me hablas y por qué debo ir a acompañarte yo, ttebayo– pregunto alterado.

–por que tu eres el único que puede calmar a la anaconda cabezona– le explicó el Uchiha con un poco de burla, mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

–de que anaconda cabezona me hablas, sasuke...– pregunto. Un largo silencio se extendío por el lugar, hasta que –¡Sasuke-Teme!– se escuchó el grito por toda la playa.

****S&N****

Y que quede claro que el no había cedido a sus bajos instintos, simplemente estaba atendiendo a las necesidades de su cuerpo...

Y si alguien se atrevía a espiarlos, o a ver desnudo a su rubio... ¡Le cortaba la cabeza!

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Les pido, por favor, que no se vallan a hacer un trauma...

Nos vemos después...


	7. 6- A Un Uchiha no le gusta esperar

**LOS MANDAMIENTOS UCHIHA**

 **EDAD:** 23 AÑOS

 **PAREJA:** SASUNARU

 **UNIVERSO:** ALTERNO

 **AVERTENCIAS:** LENGUAJE UN POCO FUERTE/ M-PREG

 **CLASE:** DRABBLE (MENOS DE 700 PALABRAS)

 *******S &N*******

 **"Un Uchiha no es paciente, y en consecuencia, no le gusta que lo hagan esperar"**

Iba de un lado al otro, mientras miraba la hora en su fino y costosísimo reloj de mano. Su costoso traje de diseñador se ceñía perfectamente a sus movimientos, mientras iba de un lado al otro, para matar el tiempo y sacar un poco de su molestia. Estaba nervioso, impaciente y molesto.

Llevaba más de media hora esperando y ese remedo de dobe, que tenía por pareja, no había hecho acto de aparición y mucho menos, había dado alguna señal de vida.

¡Maldicion! Será que ni por una puta vez en su vida, iba a ser puntual. Siempre era lo mismo, nunca llegaba puntualmente a nada, por más importante que esto fuese.

Su hermano, al notar su inquietud, y de paso, al estar mareado por verle dar tantas vueltas, se levantó de su lugar y con voz calma, con un ligero tinte de irritación, se acercó y le dijo.

–Sasuke, se que puede ser un poco angustiante, pero, por favor puedes dejar de caminar como León enjaulado, le vas a abrir un hueco al piso, además, nos mareas– le dijo el pelo largo, mientras posaba una mano en su hombro para frenarlo.

El menor lo miro mal, pero se estuvo quieto, y los presentes se lo agradecieron. Al parecer, no todos los héroes tenían capa.

–¡callate Idiota! A ti no fue al que dejaron esperando– le gruñó con fastidio.

Estaba a punto de responder el mayor, cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto, dejando ingresar por ella a un rubio Doncel, ataviado de un kimono completamente blanco con detalles en plateado y bastante abultadito, y a un varón rubio de edad tan sólo un poco avanzada, vestido con un costoso traje negro, camisa blanca y corbatín negro, de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Los dos caminaron hasta posarse al lado del azabache, y este, por la tensión acumulada y la molestia que había estado sintiendo minutos antes, finalmente explotó.

–¡Maldicion dobe! No puedes llegar temprano ni al día de tu boda– bramó el azabache, siendo reprendido por todos los presentes, al maldecir dentro de una iglesia.

–quieres callarte por un segundo, maldito bastardo desgraciado, y además, te recuerdo que por tu culpa es que estoy en este estado, tu me dejaste así, por eso me costó algo de trabajo ponerme el kimono, imbécil, ttebayo– le bramó con molestia, y para descargar su molestia, pateo con saña la canilla izquierda de su futuro marido, sacándole otra queja a este y que lo mirara feamente toda la concurrencia de la iglesia.

–¡dobe! Maldicion, deja de comportarte como un animal, además, pudis...– trato de terminar siendo cortado por su futuro esposito, que lo tomo de la pechera y tetricamente le susurró.

–mira, estupido bastardo, estoy cansado. Tu no tuviste que lidiar con el traje, tu no tuviste que vivir un martirio para transportarte, tu no tienes a un bebé de casi seis meses en tu vientre y tu no tienes los tobillos hinchados o alguna molestia en la espalda, asi que te pido de favor que te ahorres tu comentarios, o me veré en la necesidad de darle una lección a tus amiguitos, para que no me vuelvan a causar este tipo de problemas. Soy claro– advirtió soltándolo y causando que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Sin replicar, se dirigió al padre y pidió que iniciase con la vida.

Tal vez, lo mejor era romper un poco los estigmas familiares y tener un poco de paciencia, bueno, sólo cuando tú novio, ahora futuro esposo, estaba embarazado, y por ende, tenía un humor de los mil demonios, que podía desembocar hasta en la pérdida de tus fieles compañeras.

Bueno... Después de todo, que eran cincuenta y cinco minutos de retraso el día de tu boda... ¡Nada!

Y al parecer, todos los asistentes a aquella Eucaristía ya sabían quien llevaría los pantalones en la familia.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado.

Creo que sólo haré diez mandamientos, así que nos quedan pocos capítulos.

Nos vemos/leemos...


	8. 7- Un Uchiha impone poder y respeto

**LOS MANDAMIENTOS UCHIHA**

 **EDAD:** 19 AÑOS DEIDARA - 21 AÑOS ITACHI

 **PAREJA:** ITADEI

 **UNIVERSO:** NINJA

 **AVERTENCIAS:** LENGUAJE UN POCO FUERTE/ INSINUACIONES DE BONDAJE

 **CLASE:** VIÑETA (MAS DE 700 PALABRAS)

 *******S &N*******

 **"Un Uchiha siempre será símbolo de poder y respeto"**

Itachi respiraba profundamente, intentado calmarse, una y otra vez repetía la misma acción, debía serenarse para poder tomar cualquier tipo de decisión. Su, ya difunta, familia siempre lo había considerado un genio que analizaba detenidamente todo antes de ejecutar cualquier tipo de acción, debía hacer alarde a aquellos alagos... No.

–¡DEIDARA!– resono el bramido enfurecido por toda la base.

...

Cuando considero que estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo, salió de su habitación, y el letrero grabado con hilo de un rojo chillón en su vestimenta, que rezaba la frase "Soy extremadamente Gay" era legible en su espalda.

Paso por enfrente de Hidan, pero este no comento nada, a pesar de que le causaba gracia, puesto que el Uchiha sería capaz de hacerle miserable por toda su enternidad y eso era algo que no estaba seguro de querer experimentar.

Pero, como habíamos llegado a todo esto... A si, todo ocurrió cuando a la organización se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de pedirle que reclutará a Deidara.

Ese rubio con apariencia de chica lo odiaba a muerte, y desde el día que perdió aquella batalla contra el, se ha dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible.

Le abría grandes agujeros a sus calzones, le ponía explosivos bajo la cama, le echaba arena en los calzones, le llenaba de barro los zapatos, le cambiaba el jabón por pintura... E inclusive, una vez tuvo la osadía de cambiárselo por tinte para cabello color Naranja... ¡Naranja!

Hoy era su cumpleaños, y el era un hombre de decisiones firmes... Era un Uchiha, por favor, tenía que hacerse respetar, ese rubiecito aprendería la lección.

Que le haría su hermanito a Naruto-kun si estuviera en una situación similar...

Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro y con un fraguado plan en mente, regreso a su habitación, tenía que comenzar con los preparativos...

—I&D—

Después de un tiempo, el Uchiha se encaminó hacia su destino anterior, todos notaron el muy célebre mensaje, pero nadie hizo comentarios al respecto, pues apreciaban mucho su vida...

–¡jajajaja! Uchiha... Ya saliste del closet y admitiste que eres marica– se burló el rubio, mientras lo señalaba y se descojonaba de la risa.

–ja ja ja, muy gracioso– le comentó con ironía, y en un parpadeo, ya se encontraba atandole las dos manos firmemente a la espalda.

–¡maldicion! Que carajos crees que haces bastardo– le gritó alterado, mientras se removía, intentando liberarse.

–sabes Deidara, hoy es mi cumpleaños y siempre desee tener a un rubio sólo para mí, ahora, tu afirmas que soy un marica... De acuerdo, y como hoy es mi cumpleaños, he decidido que partiré mi torta...– le confesó con descaro, mientras los otros miembros de la organización presentes le miraban con expresiones que iban desde la burla hasta el pánico. –o te partire a ti el culo– le susurró con descaro, mientras se lo echaba a la espalda.

El rubio se removía, intentando zafarse, mientras dando voces, le mentaba la madre al Uchiha, en conjunto con sus demás ancestros (si, si... Que le vacío la madre, lo mando a la verga, le dijo de que se iba a morir)

Al llegar a la habitación, el rubio quedó mudo y miro con terror hacia la cama, en la cual se encontraban unas correas atadas a la cabecera.

–no hablas en serio, o si– pregunto, por primera vez con temor.

–claro que habla en serio, mi pequeño rubio contestón– le respondío al oído. –desde hace mucho me traes con ganas, además, creo que debo impartirte algunas clases de respeto, puesto que aún eres muy rebelde–

–y si me niego– comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

–si tu lo provocas, no estás en posición de negarte– le comentó con burla.

–Itachi, no por favor... ¡ITACHI!– reverbero el grito or toda la base.

Estaba decidido, ese día, se haría respetar, después de todo, lo Uchiha son seres imponentes que merecen respeto... ¿No?

...

Por otra parte, los miembros de la organización, ordenarón el comedor y se dispusieron a consumir sus alimentos, con el ruido de la parejita de fondo, que profería sus "amorosos" alaridos.

Al terminar, y decidiendo qué no querían seguir escuchando aquel espectáculo de "sentimientos", tomaron la resolución de realizar sus tareas pendientes ese día, para, de paso, también evitarse un trauma mental.

–Itachi... No pares... ¡Oh, Si!... Más duro–

Definitivamente debían huir con urgencia de ¡en este mismísimo instante!

...

Los de la organización, cuentan que desde ese día, la ropa de Itachi ha permanecido intacta y en paz, también afirman que se le ha visto caminar extraño a Deidara...

La pregunta es, si tenían que considerar la opción de comprarle algún aparato ortopédico para ayudarle a hacerlo.

También afirman que se le ha visto a Itachi más feliz y que al parecer, el rubio si aprendió a respetarlo, por que cada vez que lo ve, sale huyendo...

****I&D****

Hasta aquí...

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Itachi!

El patrono del SNS... Jejejeje

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo...

Nos vemos...


	9. 8- Un Uchiha defiende lo suyo ante otros

**LOS MANDAMIENTOS UCHIHA**

 **PAREJA:** SASUNARU

 **EDAD** : 18 SASUKE - 17 NARUTO

 **UNIVERSO** : ALTERNO

ADVERTENCIAS: LENGUAJE SUBIDO/ INSINUACIONES DE LEMON/ INSINUACION DEL NARUxUCHIHAS/ CUALQUIER OTRA PERVERSION

 **CLASE** : ONE-SHOT (más de 900 palabras)

 ******S &N******

 **"Un Uchiha siempre defenderá sus posesiones o lo que sabe que le pertenece, aún, en frente de otros Uchiha"**

Era un día hermoso y soleado... No mentiras, ese día llovía a cántaros, y, Naruto maldecía y golpeaba en su mente al imbecil-bastardo de su novio, por hacerlo correr en medio de la lluvia, sin paraguas y a gran velocidad, por un trecho tan largo como el que recorrian.

Cuando llegaron a la singular y pequeña casita en la que vivía su novio-bastardo (realmente era una mansión bastante amplia, de unas cuantas hectáreas, nada fuera de lo usual), el bastardo anteriormente mencionado, lo tomo de la muñeca y tiro de el, sin ni siquiera dejarle resollar.

Ese bastardo sufriría... No, juraba que lo haría sufrir... Quizás dejarle en abstinencia sexual sería una muy buena idea...

****S&N****

Al ingresar, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

¡Todos los jodidos Uchiha son prácticamente iguales!

Cabello negro azabache o castaño, ojos negros, rasgos afilados, cabello largo en la mayoría y cara de estreñidos (o con cara de tener un palo en el culo, todos, menos la bella madre de su pareja, una castaña, un chico que tenía cara de tonto y otro que tenía cara de salido)

–bueno familia, les quiero presentar a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki– le dijo con seriedad a todos los presentes, mientras notaba como la cara de los varones solteros de aquella familia cambiaba, a una similar a la que ponía su novio cuando el se quitaba los...

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y miro con miedo a aquella familia, los cuales al notar como estaba el rubito (todo sensualon, con el cabello mojado, la ropa pegadita a todo el cuerpo, remarcando su figura y temblando)

–Mira dobe, el es mi tío Madara– señaló a un Moreno de cabello largo y gran altura.

–hola, rubito– saludo el mayor, mientras lo escaneaba con la mirada.

–el mi tío Óbito, aquel pelicorto es mi primo Shisui, el que tiene cara de comadreja es mi estupido hermano mayor Itachi, el que tiene cara de salido es mi copia barata y primo Sai, el que se parece a mi es mi tío Izuna, el castaño que está más atrás es mi padre Fugaku, la morena es mi Madre Mikoto, la castaña de Marquitas es mi tía Rin, el catálogo de pelo corto de atrás es Ashura y el pelinegro es Indra...– explico el pelinegro, mientras fulminaba a su familia con la mirada.

El rubio, por su parte, se encontraba oculto detrás de su novio y temblaba como gelatina. Siempre se había caracterizado por hacer cosas realmente estúpidas y que ponían en riesgo su integridad física, pero esta vez definitivamente había llegado a su límite... Mira que meterse en la boca del lobo, o mejor dicho, en aquella casa llena de pervertidos y Salidos había sido una malísima, no... Una pésima idea.

Confrome el azabache nombraba a un miembro de su familia, el nombrado lo miraba con cara de salido, guarro o pervertido, le hacía gestos obsenos, le guiñaba el ojo o se relamia los labios como un depredador observando a su presa. (Todos menos los padres de su novio, la castaña y el chico con cara de bobo)

–bueno, bueno... Se me calman parranda de urgidos y necesitados de sexo, les voy aclarando de una vez que el rubio que está a mi espalda es mío...– gracias Sasuke, en verdad graci... –y su culo también, así que alejen sus sucias manos de el– ¡estas más que muerto pedazo de infeliz, cacatúa de pacotilla!

El rubio no había salido todavía de la fuerte impresión, tanto así que no noto como era jalado, hasta que sintió el intenso morreo que le estaba dando su novio, así como este le metía manos en los lugares que, ni siquiera su santa y sagrada madre había tocado.

–fui claro– comento después del beso, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa ladeada a su novio y le daba una palmada en el culo... Frente a toda su futura familia.

–Uyyy, Sasuke-baka, no comas así enfrente de los pobres– le gritó Itachi –es más, deberías de ser buen hermano y prestarme a tu novio, después de todo, los hermanos comparten sus pertenencias, verdad– comento mientras le regalaba una pervertida sonrisa al rubio, que se había puesto de color rojo granate, por la gran cantidad de sangre acumulada en su rostro. –pero, si no quieres, todavía está la opción de hacer un trio– comento con aire despreocupado, recibiendo el apoyo y los correos de los demás.

–¡ni en sus sueños! El rubio es solamente mío, cierto dobe– dijo, mientras le apretaba una nalga.

¡Lo Mataba! ¡Ese bastardo iba a sufrir!

—S&N—

En la noche, dentro de su hogar...

–Sasu-kun...– llamo juguetona y sensualmente un rubio, ataviado con una bata y cortísimo traje, que puso a trabajar al amiguito de Sasuke, apenas esté le vio.

–Naru-chan, tienes ganas mi rubio– comento con aire sensual, mientras se dirigía a este con lentitud.

–te acuerdas de "Manuela", cierto– pregunto inocentón.

–a que quieres llegar– pregunto con sospechas, aquello no le gustaba nada.

–a que Manuela te atenderá durante todo el mes siguiente, porque a mi no me pones ni una sola de tus manos encima, pedazo de desgraciado– le espetó con furia, mientras se metía en la habitación y cerraba la puerta...

–¡ah! Y tú dormiras en el sillón o en el cuarto de invitados– le gritó, mientras le arrojaba la almohada y una sábana, para volver a cerrar la puerta.

Con que esas teníamos... Una sonrisa torcida se posó en los labios del azabache. No se arrepentía de nada, simplemente le presentó a su bella (y pervertida) familia a su novio y había hecho valer sus derechos como novio de este.

Ya vería ese rubio cuando le levantara el castigo, le iba a dejar bien clarito porque el era un Uchiha. Lo iba a amar tan intensamente, de tal forma, que al día siguiente no se pudiera ni parar.

****S&N****

Un mes había pasado, y en una cama totalmente revuelta, se observaban día cuerpos sudurosos; el de un azabache que sonreía con satisfacción y el de un rubio que tenía cara de dolor, cansancio y agotamiento.

–vamos bonito, no fue tanto, o si– comento burlón mientras le metía mano por todas partes.

–¡Fueron tres malditas rondas seguidas! ¡Maldito bastardo, aún me duele el culo!– le chillo enojado.

–no te oí quejarte en ningún momento, de hecho, me pedías que te la metiera hasta el fondo y básicamente que te partiera el culo en dos– precisó el azabache, sacándole un sonrojo al rubio, que avergonzado, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al azabache.

–vete al infierno– le contestó.

–¡oye! A propósito de todo, a mi familia le agradaste mucho y me me pidieron que te dijera si querías venir para el cumpleaños de Itachi– comento el azabache.

–Vete mucho a la mierda, Sasuke– le respondió al azabache, para después de algunos minutos, quedarse dormido por el agotamiento.

–"creo que, al parecer, eso fue un no"– pensó el azabache, mientras lo cobijaba y apagando las luces, se echaba a dormir a su lado –"Mañana le preguntaré"–

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Perdón por la tardanza.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.


	10. 9-) Un Uchiha obtiene lo que quiere

**LOS MANDAMIENTOS UCHIHA**

 **PAREJA:** HASHIMADA/ TOBIIZU

 **EDAD:** DESCONOCIDA

 **MUNDO:** NINJA

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : OOC, LENGUAJE FUERTE, LIME, Y NO SE QUE MAS DECIR.

 **CLASE:** DRABBLE (menos de 700 palabras)

 ******L*M*U******

 _ **"Un Uchiha siempre obtiene lo que quiere"**_

Estaba dos cuerpos sudorosos tendidos en la cama, los dos cuerpos, correspondían a un pelicataño de larga cabellera, piel morena y ojos negros, llamado Hashirama Senju y a Un Moreno, de cabellos negros azabaches, ojos del mismo color y piel blanquecina, llamado Madara Uchiha.

–Madara, esto no puede volver a pasar, sabes bien que estoy comprometido con Mito– le recordó, mientras se colocaba su ropa.

–pero tu no la quieres a ella, tu me quieres a mi– comento con voz sería, mientras hacía un puchero.

–Madara, si la quiero y a ti te amo– dijo acercándose, para rodearlo con un brazo de la cintura y plantarle un beso –pero que a ti te ama, no significa que pueda estar contigo, sabes que somos hombres y de clanes rivales, imagínate lo que pasaría si alguien se entera– dijo con preocupación.

–¡Pero Hashirama! ¡Tu hermano lo sabe!– exclamó como un pequeño al que le niegan un caramelo.

–Maddy, mi hermano lo sabe, porque el se la clava al tuyo– le comentó cómo si nada la cosa.

–¡QUE EL BASTARDO DE TOBIRAMA HIZO QUE!– exclamó con furia.

–olvidalo amor– le dijo cariñosamente, para que olvidará su indiscreción.

–y si te piensan quedar– pregunto, dejando de lado, por el momento, el tema anterior.

–Maddy, ya te he dicho que no puedo, de hecho, tu tampoco puedes, mañana es la reunión de los clanes para revisar el tratado de paz– explico.

–pero Hashi... Tengo frio– exclamó con voz sensual, mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas descubiertas, erotica y sensualmente.

–Ma-Maddy, pero ya te he dicho que– dijo, completamente idiotizado, siendo interrumpido por el moreno.

–Hashi... Mi cuerpo tiene frío, necesito de calor... Necesito de ti– le susurro sensualmente, mientras lo miraba con lujuria y hacia movimientos sujestivos y sensuales con su cuerpo.

–creo... Creo que la reunión y Mito pueden esperar– dijo, mientras se lanzaba sobre el pelinegro y le hacía se TODO.

****L*M*U****

–valla, nunca me imaginé que mi hermano podía llegar a ser tan Uke– susurro un pelinegro que se encontraba entre las sombras.

–te lo dije, nuestros hermanos ya saben de lo nuestro– dijo un peliblanco, que estaba a su lado.

–si, y a todas estas, por que tu no estas haciéndome lo mismo– le reclamó con molestia.

–Pero Izu-chan, tu me dijiste que no te tocara– dijo el otro, mientras lo miraba con confusión.

–Tobirama-baka, y desde cuándo tu me haces caso, más bien bajate los pantalones y metelo rápido, que ya me baje el calzon– le exclamó autoritariamente.

–pero yo...– trato de defenderse, siendo interrumpido por el pelinegro

–hazlo rápido o te dejo un mes en abstinencia– amenazó.

–como tu digas– se rindió, haciendo lo que el pelinegro le pedía.

Si, si todos lo veían muy fuerte y que Tobirama esto y que Tobirama lo otro, pero era un hombre con necesidades y, ese malvado pelinegro le movía una nalga y ya lo tenía a su merced.

Ese si era un Uchiha que sabía lo que quería y lo obtenía.

****L*M*U****

Cuentan las leyendas, que a la mañana siguiente, se pudo observar caminando de manera extraña y bastante pausada, a los dos jefes del clan Uchiha, y que estos tenían en su rostro, una mueca de completa paz y satisfacción.

También cuentan, que los líderes del clan Senju, lucieron bastante cansados y agotados esa mañana, y como lo aseguraban, pues su cara de cansancio y fatiga se notaba a kilómetros.

También cuentan, que ese día, el respetado y temido Tobirama Senju, lucío un tremendo morado en su ojo izquierdo. Los sabidos afirman que fue en una intensa batalla contra algún bando enemigo, pero las malas lenguas desmienten ese hecho, y afirman que fue el obsequio que le dio un hermano celoso, por comersele el "mandado"

****L*M*U****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el último capítulo.

Nos vemos y gracias a todos ;)


	11. 10- Un Uchiha jams pide perdón

**LOS MANDAMIENTOS UCHIHA**

 **PAREJA:** SASUNARU

 **EDAD** : 16 AÑOS

 **UNIVERSO** : ALTERNO

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : LENGUAJE FUERTE/ Y NO SE QUE MAS AGREGAR

 **CLASE** : DRABBLE (menos de 700 palabras)

 ******S &N******

 **"Un Uchiha no se disculpa por nada"**

Era una bella mañana... No, no era una bella mañana, todo estaba cubierto por la neblina y hacia un frío tal, que te congelaba hasta los huesos.

En el Instituto, se encontraban dos estudiantes de último año, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, caminando por sus, casi, desiertos pasillos (ignoremos que Naruto es llevado sultilmente contra su voluntad o jalado de malas formas, es lo mismo)

–¡ya esta bien, teme! ¡Ya desperté!– le exclamó el rubio, fastidiado de ser jalado.

–de acuerdo, pero camina, que no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa, dobe– dijo con seriedad y reproche el azabache.

–teme, tu mano está mal ubicada– dijo notando que había algo BASTANTE fuera de lo normal.

–te equivocas, mirala, aquí esta– dijo, mientras le enseñaba su mano libre al rubio.

–no, hablo de la otra– dijo, sonrojado como un tomate.

–pero si la otra está bien, yo no siento ningún tipo de incomodidad– dijo, tanteando y palmeando lo que tenía sujeto con su mano.

–puedes quitar tu mano de ahí, bastado, ttebayo– susurro el rubio con bastante molestia y la cara color grana, de lo rojo que estaba.

–para que quieres que la quite, además, no está mal ubicada– dijo como si tal cosa, tanteando todo lo que tenía a su disposición y dando pequeños pellizquitos.

–¡TEME! ¡QUITA TU MANO DE MI CULO Y DEJA DE MANOSEARME!– le gritó el rubio, completamente exasperado y rojo.

–pero si te gusta– dijo, haciéndose detrás de él y agarrándole las nalgas con ambas manos.

–¡AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO, BASTARDO, TTEBAYO!– gritó el rubio, girándose hacia el Uchiha y persiguiéndolo, para acabar con la existencia de ese desgraciado.

Lo único que el azabache tenía para decir, era de que no se arrepentía de nada. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de saciarse agarrando ese precioso culo a su voluntad y gusto. Ya luego vería que artimaña se inventaba para tener al rubio entre sus sábanas, gimiendo su nombre y mordiendo su almohada.

...

–estupido bastardo pervertido y manoseador, ttebayo– susurro con molestia un hermoso rubio, el cual se encontraba molesto y con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

–eres una nenaza, usuratonkashi, ya no te aguantas ni una patada en un ojo– dijl el azabache con pesadez, mientras se sobaba su lastimada mejilla, a causa de la fuerte cachetada que le planto el rubio.

–vete a la mierda, estupido teme, y la próxima vez, ve a agarrale el culo a Itachi– le exclamó el rubio.

–agarrarle el culo a mi hermano no es tan agradable y rico como agarrartelo a ti– murmuró entre los dientes con perversión, mientras le miraba el culo al rubio.

–que dijiste– le exclamó, mirándolo interrogativamente.

–que te importa– comento indiferente y siguiendo con su camino.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el corto epílogo.


	12. Fin: La palabra de un Uchiha es ley

**LOS MANDAMIENTOS UCHIHA**

 **PAREJA** : SASUNARU

 **EDAD** : 32 AÑOS

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : LAS MISMAS DE SIEMPRE Y MPREG

 **UNIVERSO** : NINJA

 **CLASE** : VIÑETA (Menos de 1000 palabras)

****LMU****

 **"Los Uchiha son hombres que imponen respeto y su palabra es ley"**

Era un hermoso día en la aldea de la hoja, los pájaros cantaban, el son iluminaba todo con su luz e irradiaba su agradable calor y como no podía faltar, los gritos en la residencia Uchiha no se hacían esperar.

–¡Dije que el rojo y punto!– para todos los que creyeron que ese rugido autoritario fue de nuestro querido Sasuke Uchiha, dejenme decirles de antemano que se encuentran en un error.

El grito proviene de la melodiosa y dulce voz de nuestro tierno rubio, quien mira con ojos asesinos a su marido, tiene unas peligrosas venas, que de no tratar como es debido, terminaran por causarle una embolia cerebral y ni que decir de su hermosa, sutil y asesina mirada carmesí, que de ser puñales, ya habrían acabado con todo rastro existente del Uchiha. Oh! Pero como ignorar las ganas asesinas que tenia el tierno rubiecito por tomar la Katana del Uchiha y saltarle directamente a la yugular...

Uff, ese chico tenía un hermoso carácter en las mañana... ¡era todo un amor!

¿Y bien, como carajo había sido que habían terminado envueltos en esta situación?...

Empecemos por lo básico...

 **Manual básico de Bolsillo para lidiar con un rubio de carácter explosivo: Tomo Naruto.**

 **1-)** Jamas, repito Jamas intentes despertarlo en la mañana. (Apartado 1: y si eres un Uchiha, que esta idea jamás pase por tu cabeza)

 **2-)** Si se te ocurre tener la osadía de despertarlo, jamas utilices como excusa algo tan preciado como su hijo o su amado ramen (apartado 2: lo mismo que en el primero)

 **3-)** Si logras despertarlo, debes buscar un motivo realmente importante (aparatado 3: si eres un Uchiha, debes tener una maravillosa excusa o bien podrás irte despidiendo de tu fabuloso pene.)

 **4-)** Una vez despierto, comunicale de la forma mas clara y concisa posible el motivo por el que interrumpiste su sueño. (Apartado 4: si eres una persona normal, quizás te perdonara la vida, pero si eres un Uchiha, corres el riesgo de, desde tener contusiones severas, hasta perder alguna de las dos cabezas, lo primero que pase)

 **5-)** si y solo si, llegas al punto de gritarle, estando recién levantado, puedes ir firmando tu sentencia de muerte (apartado 5: si eres un Uchiha, tendrás un boleto ida sin regreso al infierno y un programa de tortura elabora para ti especialmente por él)

A no...! Pero Sasuke era muy machito y le gustaba jugarle al vergas. Y como si le importase un soberano culo, ignoró todas estas advertencias, desatando la incontenible furia del contenedor de Kurama...

¿por que lo hizo?...

Ahh, por un simple y sencillo motivo...

El conjunto con el que iba a vestir a su unigénito.

Remitiéndonos a los hechos, Sasuke Uchiha despertó a  
Su flamante esposo, Naruto Uzumaki, a las siete horas de la mañana, solo para preguntarle que conjunto le iba a poner a su hijo, sólo para después salirle con que ya había elegido uno y que le podría el azul, cuando el rubio le había indicado que debía ponerle el rojo.

–pero dobe, sabes que el azul le sienta mejor y...– resto de razonar conciliadoramente, siendo enmudecido por el bramido enfurecido del rubio.

–¡DIJE ROJO Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA!– el aterrador bramido Crispo hasta las más pequeñas rocas del monumento Hokage... El cual se encontraba al otro extremo de donde se encontraba la vivienda.

–pero mi terroncito de azúcar– llamó con la voz mas ridícula de su repertorio, mandando directo a la mierda todo su orgullo.

–¡ni mierda! Y por imbécil, bañas a Menma y lo vistes, o te juro por todos tus antepasado que te pateare el culo tan fuerte, que tu rostro quedara enterrado en una de las estatuas del monumento Hokage, me oíste– Bramo enfurecido, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

–pero el azul...– murmuro en un suave susurro.

–Sasuke, en verdad quieres que te deje son pene, cierto, o acatas mi orden o te juro que haré que toda tu vida pase frente a tus ojos cuadro a cuadro y me convertiré en algo que te dará mas miedo que todos los enemigos que enfrentastes y enfrentaras en tu vida, entendido, ttebayo– susurro tetricamente en el oído contrario.

[...]

Cuentan las habidas lenguas, que ese día, Menma Uchiha Uzumaki utilizó un hermoso oberol rojo. Los rumores también cuentan que Sasuke Uchiha, valientemente se enfrentó y sobrevivió al infierno.

Y si se le pregunta a Sasuke Uchiha acerca de cual es su mayor temor, es difícil obtener una respuesta, pero cuando las palabras "Naruto" "despertar" "mañana" van seguidas en una oración, el rostro del este se pone azul y el sudor perla su rostro.

...

–¡y que quede reluciente el piso! Ttebayo–

Además de que ya sabemos quien lleva los pantalones en la casa.

***** **FIN** *****

Si llegaste hasta aquí, pudiste notar que los Uchiha son perfectos y que nada opaca su perfección. Como viste, ser un Uchiha no es trabajo nada fácil.

Así que perfectamente pudiste apreciar que jamas seras Un Uchiha y en caso de cumplir con lo dicho en este libro, siempre te faltar un rubio explosivo, un Hatake o un Senju en tu vida.

Definición... No cumples con los mandamientos Uchiha, por lo cual, no eres un Uchiha y punto...

****S&N****

Gracias a todos los que me leyeron hasta aquí y espero haberles sacado aunque fuese una sonrisa.


End file.
